User talk:Songsinabox
Welcome Hi, welcome to SIMGM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:Glee Spoof Song Faith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vonpearceshipper (Talk) 14:58, 29 March 2012 Question Hello, If I may, I would like to ask you a question. I became an admin on this wiki after automatic wiki adoption. In my opinion a good wiki needs to have at least 2 admins. I saw you edited a lot on this wiki the last few days, so my question is, do you like to be an admin? Being an admin is not a difficult task and I would love to help you if you need it. So, please let me know what you think Vonpearceshipper [[User Talk: Vonpearceshipper |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 11:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sure I'd love to be an admin! :D That's perfect! I'll change your user rights :) When you're an admin you can keep editing like normal users, but it's recommended to keep an eye out on the wiki. To see what you can do as an admin, you can look at this page. So, that was the formal stuff. Hi, I'm Joey :D (sorry I reply so late, I didn't saw your message) Vonpearceshipper [[User Talk: Vonpearceshipper |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 14:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! :D BTW, I just linked the wiki to SIMGM herself, so she may end up seeing it! She's linked to my tumblr in her "about us" page!!! :D You’re welcome ;) That’s so great! And that’s wonderful for you to! Maybe she can send us some trivia about songs or episodes :) Also, I have a question, I’m well known with technical stuff on the wiki, but because I’m not native English, I’m having a hard time to complete summary’s and stuff. Would you like to complete those? It would mean a lot to me Vonpearceshipper [[User Talk: Vonpearceshipper |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 15:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ps. Would you like to have your own signature? Answer Well, you know I agreed to that haha, but she has to edit here first, otherwise the wiki doesn’t recognize her. So, tell her to edit something and I will do it. Ps. It’s a good idea to leave a link to your page or put your signature after a message so who ever your messaging knows who It’s from you Vonpearceshipper [[User Talk: Vonpearceshipper |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 20:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Colors Hi, I'm not sure if you formiliar with the Glee wiki, but you might know that the admins have colored comments. Question for you, do you want that too? Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 16:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes please, can I have blue if that's possible, otherwise I don't mind.songsinabox 16:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) Well, the color I have is on the Blaine Anderson page. So, you can’t take that one haha. But you can choose your own color: go to this site. Scroll down to ‘X11 color names’ and choose which ever one you like ;) Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 16:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Aw, dangit! :P I'll take a purple one instead, I'll go for Indigo :) Can you assign me to it please, I have no idea how to. Haha :P That's okay, I'll do it for you. It's a little complicated too :S. It may take a day or so to appear, so don't worry if you comment and your color is not there Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 17:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About your questions Hi :) About your questions: 1. If someone includes a quote where the character is swearing, should the swear word be censored or can we allow it if it's in a quote? It must be censored. Swearing is not allowed on this wiki, so it's not allowed in the quotes too. 2. Also about quotes: Should we not allow quotes to be on episode pages, as the episodes are pretty much quotable the whole time and too many quotes may clog up the page, unless you want to set a limit for the maximum number of quotes to be displayed. I think we should make new pages for the quotes, just like on the character pages. As you know, the SIMGM spoof are famous because of the quotes, so I think we should allow them all, as long as it's on a new page. Hope this settles some things ;) If you disagree, please let me know. Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 14:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hi GéZ, Thank you so much for you contributions to the wiki. In my opinion it’s looking really great. Without you we wouldn’t have achieved this, so thank you. Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 12:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Poll Hey, can you help me out with a new poll? Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 16:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) That’s great, thank you! Ow haha, thanks, to use it you can use { {SIMGM} }, but without the spaces. Joey [[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas |'My Talk']] [[SIMGM Wiki |'SIMGM Wiki']] 08:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hi, I wanted to tell you that the changes you made are really great! :D Joey [[SIMGM Wiki |'Bureaucrat']][[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas | My Talk]] 08:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the glee wiki looks great and It’s a good idea if our wiki looks a bit alike. Okay, about your signature :P I’ll help you, but you have to do a few things yourself. First I made you this page: http://simgm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Songsinabox/Sig When you click edit you can change between the to whatever you want ( [ Songsinabox] ) Now go to ‘my preferences’ on the right corner . Scroll down to ‘Signature’. check the box that says 'Custom signature'. Then paste this: (without the space between Songs and inabox) than ‘save’. When you want to use your signature in a message, use: ~~ ~~, without the spaces. Joey [[SIMGM Wiki |'Bureaucrat']][[User Talk: Sunriseondarkenedseas | My Talk]] 18:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi, I wanted to inform you that I made Noirrodrigues admin too. He is around here a lot and his edits are great, so in my opinion he deserved to become one. Sunriseondarkenedseas Admin Talk edits 17:25,4/6/2012